What is the value of $x$ if a cube's volume is $5x$ cubic units and its surface area is $x$ square units?
Since the cube's volume is $5x$ cubic units, each side measures $\sqrt[3]{5x}$ units. The surface area is then $6(\sqrt[3]{5x})^2$. We are told the surface area is also $x$. We have the equation $6(\sqrt[3]{5x})^2=x$ Solving for $x$, we find that $x=\boxed{5400}$.